Uprights, sometimes called “structures” or “columns,” are found on rack systems for storing goods in locations having confined spaces, scaffolding systems surrounding buildings, pipes within plumbing systems, and lumber, etc. Frequently these uprights take on strong impact forces due to various kinds of machinery or other heavy loads accidentally bumping into them, as can be typical in a warehouse or industrial environment. Such impacts can over time lead to permanent wear or otherwise be detrimental to the upright. Thus, it would be desirable to have an apparatus designed to diminish energy of such impact forces.